This invention relates to a wheel adjusting apparatus for tractors and other such vehicles.
Certain types of vehicle including tractors have right and left front wheels, for example, whose tread is adjustable to working conditions. A known example of adjusting construction comprises a main front axle case supported by a center shaft on a vehicle body, and slidable cases mounted in right and left ends of the main axle case and carrying front wheels, respectively, the slidable cases being slidable transversely of the vehicle toward and away from each other by a rack and pinion mechanism or the like. According to this construction, a desired tread is established by sliding the slidable cases and thereafter placing wedge elements at the respective ends of the main axle case.
With this prior art construction difficulties have been encountered in pulling out the wedge elements when the wedge elements have become rusted. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide means to lock the slidable cases against rotation relative to the main front axle case, and this has the disadvantage of complicating the construction.